Thorns for Roses
by Miranda Dowd
Summary: While Aurora is still adjusting to castle life, her parents travel East for a period of time. The scheming and power-hungry Governor Ratcliffe rules during their absence. Now Aurora must work as a spy in her own castle to save three kingdoms, including her own. A sort of sequel to Sleeping Beauty, told from Aurora's view. Includes Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Belle and others.
1. Chapter 1

I hurried down the long flight of stairs leading to the banquet hall. I had barely gotten used to the castle schedule, and my dress was long and ridiculously decorative. Attempting to keep my balance, I moved as swiftly as possible through the long, cold stone halls to gracefully take my seat at the table, next to the King and Queen.

Guests and noblemen of the court bowed and smiled when they saw me. I could tell they were genuinely enthusiastic to welcome me, Aurora, the long-hidden Princess who had once suffered a terrible consequence of an evil fairy's curse. What fame whirled around me in just a matter of days, when I myself barely remembered the details of the event! I remember falling under a spell-like mindset, following a small green light through dark, ominous-looking corridors and up many flights of stairs. I remember the light taking me into a small, high room and transforming itself into what I later learned was a spinning wheel. And I remember pricking my finger on the sharp end and looking at my injury. I thought I was losing much more blood than I should from such a minor hurt . . . and then I slipped into darkness.

After being awoken by Prince Phillip, I was told the story of how he had battled a dragon to save me from permanent sleep. Thereafter the details of how my former curse came upon me were provided by my parents.

My parents. King Stefan and Queen Leah. They did not yet seem to me like my parents. Had it not only been a matter of months since I had learned—and yet still found hard to believe—that my biological parents were monarchs of the entire kingdom, including the beloved and familiar forest in which I grew up? No, they were loving and wise people, but even now I did not feel the bond that a daughter should share with her mother and father. Perhaps they knew this, even if I never spoke of it. Perhaps it pained them, but they did not wish to trouble me with their sorrow, and so they bore it silently, like stoic philosophers of the ancient days.

These thoughts kept me occupied during the first half of the banquet. My attention was brought back to what was happening around me by the sound of music. Time to dance! Though I was still unfamiliar with castle life, I loved dancing, and seized every opportunity to do so.

The person I danced with most was Phillip. Of course I could hardly dance with anyone else, because he was my fiancé. Occasionally I would dance with his father King Hubert, or my own father, King Stefan. But Phillip and I could dance and carry a conversation at the same time and it was typically during the evening banquets that we exchanged some of our best ideas. This evening Phillip brought news.

"My father is very much concerned with establishing a possible trade route over the sea," he said quietly as we glided together over the stones. "He thinks it will set an advantage for us over other kingdoms of the continent."

"With whom would he trade over the sea?" I nearly whispered, for the news was mildly exciting.

"The Saracens," Phillip replied casually. "They know much of art and craftsmanship, and of warfare."

"Aye," I agreed. "Then trading with them would be an advantage. For as we live, nations are intermittently warring, and one kingdom that befriended us five years ago may be our enemy tomorrow."

"Then we shall have the advanced weapons of the Saracens to defend ourselves from enemies over here," agreed Phillip. "To protect peace."

Thinking how sadly ironic his words were, I said, "Surely you don't mean war is the model way to uphold peace."

"Certainly not the model way," Phillip replied. "But when our enemies attack us, we cannot be doormats. We must cast aside ease to protect our independence in the longer run."

"Yes, our independence—our safety and freedom, those are beautiful things worth protecting," I mused.

"And sometimes we must endure painful things to protect beautiful things," Phillip added.

Those words rang in my head—"endure painful things to protect beautiful things." I recalled the day after my sixth birthday, when I still lived in the forest with my three fairy guardians. It was early and nobody was up yet except me, and that morning was so warm and fair that I wanted to be outside while I waited for Fauna to wake up and make breakfast. So I stepped out and looked toward the garden. At that time of year, Merryweather's roses were almost in full bloom. They looked so beautiful! I wanted to pick one to keep in my room, but as I had yet to learn that roses had thorns, I cut my palm and wrist as I carelessly reached into the thick greenery and wrapped my hand around one of the stems. Awaking to my crying, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather rushed out to see what was the matter with me.

Later, after washing and bandaging my hand, Merryweather explained something to me that I never forgot: she said the roses had thorns to protect themselves from such carelessness, and that their beauty was much greater to enjoy undisturbed. She took me out to the garden again, and as I looked upon the roses, holding my then-bandaged hand carefully away from them, somehow I thought they looked prettier than ever. They were too lovely and dare I say noble a flower to be plucked greedily from their growing place. The lesson I had learned was painful, but it caused me to appreciate beauty in and of itself. I had endured thorns for roses. And it had been well worth it in the end.

My thoughts came back to the present as Phillip continued discussing King Hubert's plans. "Father has already told me he intends to present his idea to your father tonight. He wishes for the two of them to go to the East together. There they will make a proposition to the Saracen King to establish peaceful trade with Christendom."

"The Saracen King will not be easily persuaded," I said, thinking of our past crusade in the East.

"That is why Father has made a brilliant plan!" said Phillip, his eyes gleaming with excitement and pride. "He will not tell me what it is, but rest assured, two wise monarchs such as your father and mine can certainly persuade the Saracen King to open trade with our kingdoms!"

I nodded. Phillip spoke so admiringly of his father, it was easy to trust his word. I turned my head then, and just as I did so, I noticed a rather large shape gliding from one stone pillar to the next on the other side of the banqueting hall. Was someone eavesdropping on us? I caught sight of the onlooker; his face was contorted into a look of snake-like malice. He was not smiling, but he had the look of one who is well pleased with what he just heard, as if the news might yield him some personal gain.

I recognized him; his name was John Ratcliffe. He was a man of an advisory position in my father's court. Not a particularly high one, but a lowly climber, parasitic to the greater and wiser counselors who understood and loved what was best for the kingdom—and for the king. I could never envision Ratcliffe as anyone half as noble as those lords; he reminded me more of a belly-crawler—a crocodile, a snake, something of that sort. Someone not to be trusted. Shivering at his gaze, I turned my head back towards Phillip and tried to focus on the dance.

. . .

That night as I was getting ready for bed, I reached into my bookshelf and took out a tired old volume with a worn leather cover. It was my favorite book, written by a Saracen philosopher of the East. Decades ago, such books would have been forbidden throughout the continent, but thanks to King Stefan's academic renaissance, our kingdom was no stranger to the writings of our said enemies.

I loved this book, not only for its content, but for the person who wrote it. The author was Princess Jasmine, who lived long ago and was fated to a life of silence behind the screens of purity. Yet against all odds, she published her thoughts on the moral and social nature of human beings. Her words were very beautiful and her conviction was very strong. How I admired her and wanted to be like her! Princess Jasmine lived hundreds of years before I was even born, and so had been dead for some time. Yet I loved to imagine that she dwelled among the stars and watched me like a guardian essence. She was my role model.

I began to feel drowsy and had nearly fallen asleep reading when Belle, my favorite handmaiden, walked in to make sure I was comfortable. "I'm all set, Belle," I told her, smiling. "You should get some sleep yourself."

Because it was expected of her, Belle said, "No, I'm fine, Princess." But even in the dull lamplight, I could see her trying to hide a yawn.

I liked Belle. She was beautiful, with long brown hair and eyes that were soft and kind, yet wise and insightful. Belle was smart—smarter than any of my other handmaidens. And she had a certain grace about her that made her appear both calm and alert. Since I had come to know her, I had realized that even though she wasn't royalty, there was something queenly about Belle. She had authority, but not to command; she was someone to whom others would look for guidance.


	2. Chapter 2: Surrounded by Good People

The following morning I sat with my tutor, Mulan, as we reviewed an ancient text together. Mulan had been trying to teach me Latin, although it was not easy. When I still lived in the forest, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather taught me to read English, but they had never bothered to teach me Latin. And why should they? I was supposed to be a peasant girl; it was not for me to speak the language of the Church.

But I was a princess now, and Mulan insisted that I become as well-educated as the other women of my status. More so, even. For Mulan also taught me many skills that were considered manly, like how to hunt, how to read trails and how to fight with a dagger. I learned very quickly and soon excelled at these lessons.

I liked Mulan very much. She was witty, pleasant, and sincere. She valued tradition, but was not dogmatic about it. She was uniquely unattached to the petty concerns of power and self-aggrandizement. Oddly, I thought she and Phillip had a lot in common.

As the lesson drew near an end, I sighed in frustration. I had been studying this material for two and a half months, and I could barely conjugate a single Latin verb! Eight-year old children could write and speak this rotten language better than I!

"What's wrong?" Mulan asked, lowering her book.

The question irritated me, but I merely replied, "I can't learn this! I don't have a gift for languages!"

Mulan laughed. "Gift or no gift, you'll have to learn it. All the nobles of your father's court and every royal on the continent speak Latin!"

"So the idea is to conform?" I all but snapped. I realized I was acting a bit like a spoiled child, but I couldn't seem to help myself.

"Only insofar as it helps you communicate with other royals. Don't forget, you will be Queen one day," Mulan replied.

I groaned; being Queen was an intimidating reality I didn't want to face.

"Latin is the only language that unites every monarch in Christendom, no matter what their mother tongue is," Mulan continued. "You could accidentally insult a possible ally if you do not at least try to speak with them in Latin."

"Trying to please other people is not my thing," I said petulantly.

"Sometimes we have to please others."

"I wasn't raised to believe in that sort of thing," I replied.

"Oh, no?" Mulan asked, putting her book down altogether.

"I was raised to be kind, but I was also raised to believe it's important to always do the right thing, even if you can't do that and please other people at the same time."

"Very few people here in the castle acknowledge that."

"But we're royals!" I protested. "We should know this better than anyone!"

"_You_ are a royal. I am a noble," Mulan mentioned.

I hardly thought that was relevant, but instead of saying so, I continued, "And royals are supposed to be of a higher mind than their subjects. We must care more for the truth than for what people think!"

Mulan gave a slight smile. "Aristotle wrote that."

"The point is," I persisted, "I don't believe in pleasing others as the be-all-end-all of this world."

Mulan only looked at me for a moment. Then she nodded thoughtfully and said, "It is good for you to think that way, Aurora. But remember, as a royal, sometimes you _have _to please other royals in order to uphold harmony." Then she laughed and shook her head. "How did this conversation get from Latin to social ethics?!"

"I don't know, I just think about these things," I confessed.

Mulan continued laughing. "We'll finish the lesson tomorrow. For now, you are dismissed."

Trying not to look too relieved, I curtsied and left the room. As soon as my tutor could no longer see me, I raced down the corridor in search of my friend Flynn Rider.

I found him in the armory, looking at the glaives. "Hi Flynn!" I greeted him.

He turned and looked at me in surprise. "Hey Princess! I didn't expect to see you this early today."

I felt a flicker of annoyance. Even though I was his friend and had told him he could call me Aurora, Flynn still referred to me as "Princess".

"Mulan let me go a little early. I was getting frustrated with Latin," I explained.

"Latin!" Flynn made a face. "Who needs Latin? We seriously need to get you out of that classroom more often, Princess, before they brainwash you!"

"Hello Aurora!" said a spritely voice behind me. I jumped back and turned around, and realized it was Rapunzel. She and Flynn had been best friends since they were children; Flynn had been raised by his uncle, who was a knight, and Rapunzel's father was also a knight, so they grew up in the castle together. When Flynn and I became friends, he introduced me to Rapunzel, and soon the three of us were all but inseparable.

"Hello Rapunzel!" I greeted her with equal enthusiasm.

"Let's get out of this castle!" Flynn suggested, walking towards the armory exit. "It's beautiful out, and I don't want to be stuck in these dark, dank walls all day!"

"Me neither!" agreed Rapunzel. "I've had enough of feeling like a prisoner in a stone tower!"

The three of us sprinted out of the armory and down towards the kitchen, where we could slip out the back door unnoticed. We used this exit often; I hated having to request permission to go outside and then be accompanied by half a dozen bodyguards. How many knights did it take to protect one sixteen-year old girl?

Once outside, Flynn, Rapunzel and I ran to our favorite spot in the garden. It was a big rock, large enough for the three of us to sit on, and it was perfectly shaded by a tall oak tree that stood in the center of the courtyard.

"I hear King Hubert and King Stefan are going to sail to the East," Flynn reported. "Is it true?"

I nodded. "Phillip said something about that. He says we should open trade with the Saracens."

Flynn shrugged. "It won't happen. The Saracens don't trust us. I can't blame them."

I didn't want to talk about the crusade, so I changed the subject. "What will you do Rapunzel, now that you're eighteen and your parents still haven't found a suitable husband for you?" I asked teasingly.

"I don't know," Rapunzel answered seriously. "I really always hoped I could be a knight one day, but I guess that's never going to happen." Then she smiled, as she were about to share some delicious secret. "I'll tell you what, though. I'm thinking of becoming an artist. I've been painting and sketching landscapes and other things, and I think I want to make a living out of my art."

I nodded. I had seen Rapunzel's work many times; her talent was phenomenal. "I believe you could, Rapunzel."

"I'd buy your work!" Flynn told her cheerily. "I'd be your most loyal customer, and you'd be rich, thanks to me!"

Rapunzel and I both laughed. "Flynn, you're not rich. You couldn't afford to buy even one portrait!" I argued.

"I'd become a knight!" Flynn insisted. "And win glory and riches in war, then come back and spend my wealth on the finest works of art in the whole of Europe!"

Rapunzel and I laughed even more. Flynn was always making jokes about what he was going to do with his future. He seemed pretty content just being a stable boy.

"Yes, spend my wealth on the finest art and furnishings, and marry you, Rapunzel!" he continued, suddenly kneeling before Rapunzel as if to propose.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel squealed, still laughing. "You would not!"

Flynn pretended to feel betrayed by her remark. "Yes I would!" he insisted.

"And what if I refused to marry you?"

"Then you'd break my heart!" He mimicked a despondent look and buried his face in his hands.

I laughed and thought how lucky I was that I had two good friends with such a sense of humor . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Momentary Clearing of Thought

A week later, I stood with Flynn, Rapunzel, Phillip, the lords and ladies of the court and most of the knights, as we listened to King Stefan's announcement that four days hence, he and King Hubert would travel south and set sail for Jerusalem.

"King Hubert and I have decided that for the good of both our kingdoms, we shall try to establish trade with King Saladin! If our endeavor is successful, it will benefit Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora when it is their turn to rule and the two kingdoms are united into one," he declared. He looked at me and Phillip and we both stood a little straighter.

"Queen Leah shall accompany us, so she will not be able to rule as regent in my absence," King Stefan continued. "A regent must be elected from among my councilmen." When he said this, he looked at me, almost apologetically. Ordinarily a princess would rule as regent in both her parents' absence, but having spent most of my life in the forest, I was too inexperienced with politics. I smiled back at the king, to show him I understood.

Naturally, Phillip would have to rule as regent in his own father's kingdom, and this was announced shortly. When the two monarchs had dismissed their subjects, I followed Phillip as he hurried up to his room to pack his belongings and return home.

"We're neighboring kingdoms," he told me. "It's not as if we won't be able to see each other."

I smiled. "Phillip, you're acting as if you're trying to comfort me, and I haven't even said a word yet. Of course we'll see each other. I will visit you in your province as often as I can."

Phillip returned my smile. "I guess I'm just really going to miss you. Seeing you as often as you can visit isn't like seeing you every day."

Three days later, I was in my chamber, rereading my favorite book, when Belle came in and announced that my father had chosen John Ratcliffe to rule as regent during my parents' absence.

I slammed my book shut and sat up straight. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Aye Princess," she said.

I could not believe my father would choose a lesser lord such as Ratcliffe, instead of a higher and more trusted advisor to look after his kingdom. Surely such an inexperienced man could not be trusted to rule for six months. Six months—if not more. _Besides_, I thought. _Ratcliffe doesn't strike me as a leader. He seems more to me like the type who would be a pawn of someone else's power._

I sat pondering this for a few minutes. Belle left me, knowing perhaps I needed to think. Though I would have welcomed her opinion on the matter, as Belle tended to be very insightful as well as comforting. But it was too late to call her back.

At last I gave up on my own confusing thoughts and lay back down to continue reading my book. The chapter I was reading discussed Princess Jasmine's views on human perception:

_ I believe our nature makes us prone to quick judgment. This is what keeps us from reaching the good we are constantly searching for in this world. For not only do we dissolve community by judging others, but we also fool ourselves. Human beings are highly complex creatures, and no single person is ever summed up in one conclusion. _

As I read her words, I realized she was almost describing my situation with Ratcliffe! How could I infer that he would be a bad leader? I barely knew him; never even spoke to him. It was true that Ratcliffe was ugly in appearance and he looked like the sneaky type, but how did I know that was actually the case? For all I knew, Ratcliffe had potential to become an excellent regent and this was his chance to serve the kingdom through his leadership.

_ And if that is the case, _I realized, _I should be supporting him, not critiquing him! _ At once I felt sorry for my narrow-minded thoughts about the governor. I made up my mind to get to know him better and perhaps learn from him a thing or two about political practice. After all, now that I was a princess, I would need to be familiar with that sort of thing sooner or later.

I looked gratefully at the book I was holding. Princess Jasmine was so wise! If only I had lived hundreds of years ago, I might have had the honor of meeting her!

My thoughts cleared and my decision made, I snuffed the last candle on my bedside table and turned over to go to sleep .


	4. Chapter 4

The next day followed oddly like any other day. I never got the chance to even see Ratcliffe. He remained in my father's study with some other advisors, and would not see me all day, even when I requested to see him that morning. I had only wanted to offer my support, but alas! he was far too busy, I was told.

I thought I should be insulted—after all, I was the princess. The governor should have been honored to accept my visit. But instead of wasting my time with petty feelings of wounded pride, I reminded myself Ratcliffe would undoubtedly be busy setting things in order to make sure his authority was grounded; my father's kingdom and its future depended on that. So I simply left the study and walked down to the schoolroom to have my morning lessons with Mulan.

The following day, I tried to see Ratcliffe again. His page, a man named Wiggins, informed me a second time that the governor was in a very important meeting with King Stefan's other advisors and could not be interrupted. I tried not to sigh in exasperation. Wiggins was loyal enough to his master, but couldn't he see that he was making me feel snubbed?

"Well, then please give him a message," I said. "Tell him if he wishes for any help, he will have it from me. If I am able to provide it, that is."

Wiggins bowed politely and said that he would be pleased to deliver my message. Then he gingerly stepped back inside the study and closed the door.

That morning I interrupted Mulan's history lesson to ask her why the governor would not see me.

"What makes you think I know?" she asked as she calmly lowered her book.

"You're a scholar. People respect your intelligence. They must tell you at least what's going on."

"You assume too much. I am only a tutor," Mulan said evenly.

"Well I am a princess, and people are always condescending to me!" I complained. "Why can't they ever be straightforward with me? Why can't I ask my questions and get a blunt, honest answer?!"

"No one will be blunt with you unless you give them permission," Mulan responded. "But since you ask for bluntness, may I be so bold as to ask why Ratcliffe's statesmanship matters so much to you?"

"I know nothing of statecraft," I said. "And I want to participate so I can learn!"

Mulan looked strangely concerned. I wondered why she hesitated to reply. Then at last she said, "If you really wish to participate, I suggest you first request being allowed to sit at the governor's meetings so you can observe them. But until you are invited to speak, stay silent and listen."

"How can I make such a request when I am constantly being disregarded? Ignored all the time by Ratcliffe and patronized by that infuriating Wiggins!"

A smile broke out on Mulan's face. "So you think Wiggins is absurd too?"

"Absurd! The word does not describe him enough!" I cried. "He does not question anything, he only smiles and does what he's told! I do not believe he thinks at all! What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Feel sorry for him. He doesn't really live, he always merely exists," Mulan answered, her smile fading somewhat. "If that were me, and I had the capacity to realize it, I'd sure feel sorry for myself."

Before this could turn into a full-length discussion about intellectual virtue, I asked a question in reference to Mulan's book, and the history lesson resumed.

That evening at the banquet I found myself seated next to Governor Ratcliffe. _Perfect!_ I thought. This would be my opportunity to request participation in kingdom policy.

I did not make the request right away. I knew I needed to find a way to ask gracefully. So I stayed silent through the first course of supper, and then finally had my opportunity to speak when Ratcliffe addressed me. Still, I kept my sentences at a simple, conversational tone.

"So, my dear Princess," Ratcliffe said, wiping his mouth with a red cloth napkin. "I hear you have taken up studies in Latin and history. Very good, very good."

Very good? What did he mean? He couldn't possibly be talking about my progress, because he knew nothing about it. _Stop overanalyzing and answer him_, I told myself. "Yes, Sir, I suppose it's . . . beneficial."

"Indeed," said Ratcliffe, not looking at me as he spoke. I waited for him to say more, but he did not. At last I decided to speak on my own.

"But I am also studying literature and theology," I added.

"Most fitting," he said, albeit disinterestedly.

"Mulan hopes to introduce me to mathematics, so she can begin teaching me that as well," I continued.

The governor seemed to cough into his napkin, but I'm sure he was trying to hide a laugh. I said nothing; I had learned by now most court members did not believe a woman had any use for studying mathematics.

"But," I continued, thinking carefully, "I have been taught nothing of statecraft. Perhaps because I will never be meant to rule as a king would . . . But I do want to understand how a kingdom should be run. And I would prefer to learn from someone who has experience."

Ratcliffe looked at me curiously now, but he did not say anything.

"May I observe your governance?" I asked. "I will not say anything to interfere or distract you, I only want to learn."

Ratcliffe was now scrutinizing me. I wondered if he thought I had potential to learn well and he was trying to judge whether I would be worth instructing. Assuredly, I looked back at him, instead of modestly lowering my eyes as a lady should.

A slight frown creased the governor's face, but it quickly passed. He seemed to change his mind about something. "Welcome to the world of prosperity," he said, bowing his head slightly. "You shall report to my study tomorrow morning at ten o'clock sharp."

"Is it not the king's study?" I asked. Ratcliffe looked at me furiously. My eyes widened and I almost drew back. Had I said something I should not have? I only meant the governor had misspoken in calling it _his _study, as it was really my father's.

Seeing my reaction, Ratcliffe seemed to realize that I meant no insult, and put on an oddly crooked smile as he said, "Of course. The king's study. That is what I meant, dear Princess. So clever of you to point that out . . ."

He continued eating his dinner and I was glad not to have to speak to him anymore. What had that been all about?

Inevitably the music started playing and it was time for dancing. I rose from my seat and hurried to the center of the hall. I wanted to escape from that awkward incident. But of course Phillip was not present, and I looked around almost frantically for someone who would take me as their dance partner.

Fortunately, Flynn came to my rescue as he took my hand and began swirling about the hall with me.

"Didn't think I'd ignore the silent pleas of a lady in distress, did you?" he asked, grinning. "I can read you like a book, Princess. What did that corpulent louse say to you?"

"He's no louse," I answered, smiling in spite of myself. "He's very . . . well-spoken."

"If he's so well-spoken, why did you want to get away from him so badly?" There was no hiding anything from Flynn.

"He didn't exactly seem overjoyed to hear from me . . ."

"He's a sneak," Flynn said to me, suddenly lowering his voice. "My uncle distrusts him because he mistreats his servants and licks the boot of every duke and clergyman here."

"Mistreats the servants?" I repeated, my eyes widening a little in shock.

"He curses at them if they do not get their work done quickly enough. He even strikes some of them. My uncle saw him cuff one of the squires once," Flynn added a little furiously.

"But . . . how dare he?" I asked, truly shocked now. "My father would never allow that. He would banish Ratcliffe if he ever found out. Didn't your uncle report this?"

"I do not think he had the heart to get Ratcliffe thrown out of the kingdom," Flynn answered. "He confronted him, though, and warned him if he ever saw Ratcliffe raising his hand to a servant again, he would tell King Stefan."

I looked over at Ratcliffe. To my surprise, he was already looking right back at me. It was a look of worry and of . . . anger? Was he angry at being bothered with me? He seemed to be trying to give me a warning that I would do well not to interfere with his authority. _Why? _I couldn't help thinking. _What threat could I be to him?_ And then I saw the look he gave Flynn, with whom I was still dancing. It was a look of resentment and absolute hatred. Did he know Flynn was the nephew of Sir Fitzherbert? Did he hate Flynn for his association with the knight who confronted him?

In that moment, for one brief second, a feeling of dread came over me. I felt as if a horrible sickness had invaded the court, and it would be impossible to contend with. But the feeling lasted only a second, and soon I felt myself relax.

_Alright, you've heard and seen some things_, I told myself. _Keep them in mind, but don't overreact. Just stay calm and if there is a situation, do what you think it calls for. _

The problem was, I didn't like admitting that I thought there might be a situation. I had no idea what might happen, and the uncertainty was uncomfortable. An intuitive sense told me to be wary; a selfish and uncaring man had been granted a significant amount of power. That scared me, though I did not completely understand why.

That night I lay awake in bed for a very long time before finally falling asleep. A nameless anxiety had invaded my mind, and it would not leave me.


	5. Chapter 5: Reports of War

Weeks passed, and eventually I felt more at ease around the governor. I had observed him during various political meetings, and I saw nothing to make me believe any ill would come from his rule. He seemed mostly concerned with strengthening our military, as the kingdom would be more susceptible to attack in the absence of its king.

The days flowed consistently, if not stagnantly; very little change occurred in the castle routines. Mostly I looked forward to spending time in the garden with Rapunzel and Flynn. It was almost the end of August and Rapunzel spent much of her time painting, trying to capture the last evenings of summer's beauty.

One afternoon I received a letter from Phillip. Joyously I ran to my room to read it. I shut the door so I could be alone with my excitement. Breaking the wax seal, I unfolded the parchment and read Phillip's affectionate words:

_ My Beloved Aurora,_

_ Things fare well in my father's province. We have had very little trouble maintaining order and distributing justice. Our good people trust us and know they can depend on us to guarantee their safety. Whenever I ride through the villages, I see happy children at play. I see husbands embracing their wives as they return from their labor in the fields. And I think there is no nobler calling than to protect this serenity, this utter innocence and joy of Man. It makes me truly happy to be a prince. I hope you feel the same way about being a princess. And I do hope I will have a chance to visit you soon. Until then, I remain yours,_

_ Prince Phillip. _

For a moment I closed my eyes and hugged the letter to my chest. I smiled in gratitude, thinking what a great gift it was to be engaged to a man who recognized the good around him and cherished it. I was the luckiest fiancée in the world, and soon would be the luckiest wife in the world.

Two days later I was with Rapunzel and Flynn when couriers arrived to deliver urgent news to Governor Ratcliffe. We were sitting in the chapel, not really praying, but looking at the stained glass windows, when we heard hoof beats from a distance outside. The castle's main gate groaned loudly as it was opened and the hurried footsteps of the messengers sounded against the stones and through the chapel window, which was partly open.

Flynn stood up and listened. He looked like a deer in the meadow trying to detect possible danger. Rapunzel looked at me uneasily. I gave her a wondering look in reply.

"Perhaps we had better find out what's going on," she suggested at last.

She and I stood up with Flynn and the three of us strode out of the chapel. We were walking quickly, and without speaking to one another, as we approached the west-wing hall that led to the king's study. A small crowd of noblemen had already gathered outside. They too were interested in hearing the message Governor Ratcliffe would announce shortly.

Though I had no clear idea of what was going on, I could not miss the whispers that filled the hall:

"Did you see their tunics?"

"Torn and mud-covered."

"They had panic-stricken looks on their faces when they rode in . . ."

"How long they must have ridden, to arrive panting and so dirty."

"It must be grave news indeed."

For a moment fear engulfed me—fear that a disaster had taken place on my parents' voyage and the monarchs were dead. Though I still had trouble thinking of them as my parents, King Stefan and Queen Leah were kind and wonderful people. How could I stand to lose them? And King Hubert, my affectionate father-in-law . . .

The door to the king's study swung open just then, and Ratcliffe stepped out. His face was pale; paler than I'd ever seen it before. He stood before us, pressing his hand against the wall to support himself. Then he cried out, "Dastardly enemy soldiers have attempted to seize our fortress Ravenspost in the southeast of our kingdom!"

Everyone gasped. I myself felt two emotions at once: the first was relief that no ill had befallen King Stefan and the Queen. The second was the first dousing of terror that comes from hearing of invasion. My kingdom was being invaded! My fortress that protected the lands and safety of my people—Ravenspost—was being taken by a rival army!

At once I felt a mixture of angst and helplessness. I knew as my parents' daughter, it was my responsibility to protect my people, but at the same time I knew there was precious little I could do. As a woman I would not be allowed to ride in battle, and I did not have the authority or the experience to command an army.

I realized it was Ratcliffe who probably felt more frightened than anyone else. _He _was the governor in King Stefan's absence; _he _was the one on whom this terrible responsibility of defending our posts had fallen. I went over to him and took his hand.

"We _will _defeat our enemies," I told him. "You've done a good job strengthening our defenses. I'm sure we'll have our rival in retreat."

Ratcliffe gave my hand a slight squeeze before letting it go. Then he went towards the main gate to summon the knights and order a number of them to ride swiftly to Ravenspost.

One by one the lords and ladies around me disbanded. They were probably going to wait and wonder and pray. Soon I was left alone with Flynn and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked as if she was going to pass out. I went over to her and, taking her by the hand, led her to an alcove where she could sit. As I started to put my arm around her, she burst into tears.

"Father is going to have to fight our enemies!" she cried. "What if he is killed?"

I had always known Rapunzel's father was one of the knights who served my father, but the possibility of him being slain in battle had never seemed so real before. I could not think of any comforting words to say to my friend, so I just held her and let her cry against my shoulder.

"He might not be sent to fight immediately," Flynn said, causing Rapunzel to look up with sudden hope in her eyes. "He might not even be sent at all. Ratcliffe would be foolish to dispatch _every _knight to Ravenspost without keeping a good number of them here. And even if he is sent away, it might only be to rally other knights across the land to join the fighting. He would be much safer doing that."

Through her tears, Rapunzel smiled at Flynn. Then she dried her face off with her hands and stood up to go hear what Ratcliffe would decide. I stayed in the hall with Flynn.

Neither of us spoke. What was there to say? Flynn was probably just as worried about his uncle as Rapunzel was about her father, but I could not think of anything to say to encourage him. After a while I stood and gathered my skirts to go up to my room.

Once there, I closed the door. I walked straight over to my bookshelf and pulled out the volume by Princess Jasmine. I opened it to the chapter that talked about courage. Despite it being hard for me to concentrate, I felt slightly comforted as I read the words. Reading the book written by my personal hero was like having a drink of cold water, from which one draws more strength with every sip.

A few minutes later, Belle walked in. From the look of concern on her face, I knew she had heard about the invasion. She sat down next to me on my bed and said, "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled gratefully at her. "No, I don't think there's anything you can do," I said honestly. Then I thought for a moment. "But I'd appreciate your company."

Belle nodded and stayed with me. We sat together in silence, and I closed my book. Though I felt a little calmer, my fear continued gnawing at me. I found myself wishing Belle would put her arms around me, or at least hold my hand. But no one, not even a handmaiden, was allowed to touch a princess without first having permission. So I was the one who reached for Belle's hand.

After a period of silence, Belle reached out and tapped my book with her finger. "I see you reading that a lot," she said. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I chuckled. "I've read it over and over because I find it so inspiring!"

"Doesn't it frustrate you, though, to have such an unvaried intake of material?"

Unvaried? I looked at her in surprise. But she had a point. When was the last time I had read a book that actually told a story rather than described a philosophical viewpoint?

"I like to read books with stories rather than treatises," Belle continued. "It's not that I have anything against those books, I just don't enjoy them. And I think stories have as much to teach us about how we should live."

I realized she was right. _And,_ I thought, _maybe if I lost myself in an imaginary story for a while, I'd feel better and have greater courage to face the reality of invasion._ So I asked her, "Do you have a favorite book you can lend me?"

Belle smiled and her eyes lit up. "Wait here." She got up and ran to her chambers. A minute later, she came back, holding a book with a worn blue cover. "This is my favorite story," she said, handing it to me. "You'll be happy you read it."

"Is it exciting?" I asked.

"Yes, there's so much adventure in it! Far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise—"

"Don't give it away before I read it!" I laughed.

Belle chuckled at herself and left me alone with her book.

Golden light from the setting sun streamed through my open window, and I stared towards the west, never wanting to lose sight of that light.

_Oh God, I hope we are successful against our enemy_, I thought, biting my lower lip and not daring to imagine what would happen if we weren't. Then I opened Belle's book and began reading chapter one.


	6. Chapter 6 : Something Out of Place

**To all my readers, reviewers, and those who have followed/favorited my story, thank you. Your encouragement is greatly appreciated. Sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. I've just begun a new job, and it's been a major adjustment in so many ways, including as far as my free time goes. But here's chapter 6. It's pretty long, so I hope you'll bear with me, but I wanted to be at least relatively accurate in terms of medieval history. Enjoy!**

For the next few weeks, I remained alert as the battle continued, and I constantly listened for news. Reports might have been kept from me, the oh-so-delicate-and-beautiful princess Aurora, but I had learned to be a keen eavesdropper.

Though details of the attack on Ravenspost traveled slowly to our castle, I learned a great deal. I learned the enemies we were fighting came from a neighboring kingdom called Nénuphar, which in the language of the Franks meant "Water Lily", for it was said to be a beautiful kingdom, filled with clean water and good wine, as well as fair weather, dense forests and other striking landmarks. It was ruled by Queen Eudora, who had been its monarch since her husband King James had died.

I knew very little about Queen Eudora. I heard she was clever and well-educated; she had studied history and battle tactics, so she certainly made an intimidating foe. To make fun of her, the nobles referred to her as "La Reine de Grenouille", which was French for "The Frog Queen." I disliked the name, and felt it was too cruel, even for an enemy.

Apparently Mulan thought the same thing. When one of her colleagues, a particularly well-educated scholar, used the name in reference to the Queen, she gave him a severe look, warning him silently not to repeat such slander. When he left the room, I turned to Mulan and asked, "Why would Queen Eudora decide to make us her enemy? She has a perfectly prosperous kingdom. She does not need to increase her influence."

"It is not influence that concerns her," Mulan replied. "I do not believe she thinks like that at all."

"Governor Ratcliffe says she is haughty and proud and will do anything to prove she has the power to overtake our kingdom," I said. "He says she is a dangerous woman who fears losing her foothold in a man's world—"

"Governor Ratcliffe has many unfounded convictions," Mulan said in a hard voice, indicating I had better not say more. "He should _know _of what he speaks _before_ he makes declaration."

I was startled by the tone in her voice. I hesitated before asking, "What do you know of Queen Eudora?"

"Much. She is a wise, kind and courageous woman," Mulan said unwaveringly. "And her husband was a good man. I knew them while I tutored their daughter."

My jaw dropped and I stared at Mulan in complete surprise. My father had hired her to teach me because she was such a renowned scholar. All the monarchs in Europe wanted her to instruct their children. I had forgotten that Mulan had travelled to many lands—tutoring the children of many kings, dukes and other nobles—before I became her student. Now I was learning she had taught the daughter of Queen Eudora, our supposed enemy. She must have known the royal family personally, as she knew mine personally.

"Then you don't believe Queen Eudora's intentions behind this invasion are unjust?" I asked.

"Quiet!" Mulan shushed. "If anyone heard you say that, we would both be accused of insubordination! And yes," she added in a whisper, "I do not believe for one second Queen Eudora would ever fight another kingdom except in defense of her own. She is a good person and a good Queen."

"But then how could she . . ." I began, and then did not finish. I could not decide why such a good queen, as Mulan described her, would give my people unwarranted cause for fear. Why should she declare war? _We _did not harm her. _We _did not insult or take anything from her. We never gave her any reason to believe we might threaten the safety of her people. No, Mulan had to be mistaken somehow. Queen Eudora was being unfair. That was it.

So I tried to tell myself. But as the day went by, I could not help thinking about what Mulan had said. If I could not trust my teacher's word, whose word could I trust? I had noticed, also, that Mulan had seemed confused and worried while we were speaking earlier. It was as if she sensed something was out of place, and she did not like it.

All day long I was filled with a perturbing sense of bewilderment. It was bad enough three weeks had passed and we heard very little about our knights' progress defending Ravenspost. Flynn was upset and irritable because he was worried about his uncle, who had gone off to battle and left Flynn behind to continue working in the stables. Rapunzel's father had gone north, calling for more arms to push our rival into retreat. But now he was riding south, towards the battle with the reinforcements he had gathered. Even worse, I was worried about my fiancé. Phillip had also ridden south to push Queen Eudora's army back, because as my father's ally, he had a sworn duty to help us in our time of need. So I was truly in the most miserable situation already. I didn't need perplexity on top of it.

But I _was _perplexed, and I could not lie to myself—something was out of place, and I had to do something about it. But what? Just then, I caught sight of Flynn hurrying down the hallway. He had probably just finished his lunch and was now going back to the stables to take care of the horses.

"Flynn," I called, stopping him. He looked at me without impatience, and I thought this would be the best time in a while to talk to him.

"Flynn, Queen Eudora has a daughter. Who is she?"

I had no idea what compelled me to ask this question. Why should it have mattered? But the words were out, and now I waited patiently for Flynn's response.

Flynn looked down and furrowed his brow, as if he was trying very hard to think. Then he looked up quickly, snapping his fingers.

"Tiana!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "Her name is Tiana."

"Tiana?" I repeated, thinking the name sounded exquisite.

"Yes. Princess Tiana, the only child of King James and Queen Eudora, is the inheritor of the kingdom of Nénuphar. She is nineteen years old."

I thought this over for a moment, then asked, "What do you know about Queen Eudora?"

"She's ruthless," Flynn responded, his eyes a little wide. "That's what I've heard. I hope we beat her army back. She certainly seems like a fearsome woman to contend with."

I thought of Maleficent, the evil sorceress whom Phillip fought, and who nearly destroyed him while in the form of a dragon. I remembered very little of Maleficent, except that her skin was very green, though she was otherwise beautiful, but her face was proud and ambitious and cruel. Flynn knew nothing of fearsome women, much less of contending with them, and I thought it was arrogant on his part to speak of Queen Eudora that way.

But I kept that thought to myself and decided to tell him Mulan's side of the story. "Mulan says—"

Flynn cut me off. "I hate to interrupt you, Princess, but I need to get back to the horses."

"Can you not stay five minutes?"

"Sorry, Blondie Two," he replied, using his recent nickname for me since he already called Rapunzel "Blondie". He was already backing away from me and getting ready to turn. "Philippe sprained his ankle a few days ago, and I need to check the brace now."

I could have ordered him to remain with me and hear me out, but I didn't want to. I couldn't stand in the way of his work. So I nodded and he dashed down the hall, nearly colliding with a servant who was carrying linens.

I went to my room and sat on my bed, where I could think in private. Princess Tiana was only three years older than I. She probably had a better understanding of the rules of war than I did. Yet I could not help thinking our situations might not be that different. She was a princess, and therefore just as powerless as I was to do anything about the battle. _She must be worried about her countrymen_, I thought.

And then I thought of an idea. I could write to her! I could express my concern and ask for her friendship, maybe request that she convince her mother the Queen to negotiate a truce with Governor Ratcliffe. If Princess Tiana agreed to help, perhaps we stood a chance of ending the bloodshed before this conflict escalated.

Alas, my hope was extinguished like a small flame in a gust of cold wind, when the next morning I suggested my idea to Ratcliffe. The governor rebuked me furiously, saying Princess Tiana was a stubborn royal disgrace like her mother. To write a letter to such an enemy would be an act of foolish hope.

"But Governor," I protested. "You have never met Princess Tiana or her mother. How could you infer what kind of people they are? I have heard that the Queen is a kind, brave lady and she often shows mercy toward her enemies—"

"Who fed you those idealistic lies?" Ratcliffe demanded.

"They are not lies!" I said hotly, feeling the need to defend Mulan. Then I made myself calm down. "I mean, what I am telling you is hearsay. But so are the things you are telling me. Either one of us could be wrong. Wouldn't it be better to hope I'm right? I think we should try to negotiate anyway."

Ratcliffe's anger unexpectedly turned to snide amusement. "Oh, princess," he said condescendingly. "You are too idealistic. But you are ignorant of the ways of the world, so I forgive your foolishness. You must trust that I really do know about the hard-heartedness of Queen Eudora and her callous daughter. There is no hope of making them see reason. We must retaliate." He looked at me as if trying to make sure I understood.

I was so insulted I could barely answer. I wanted to scream, but instead I clenched my fists at my side. "You patronizing leech!" I cried before I could stop myself. Then I stormed out of the room.

I stomped up the stairs like a child and scuffed my feet over the hallway stones as I made my way to my room. Once there, I slammed the door shut with all the force I could muster. I seemed to be doing everything in my power to let everyone in the castle know I felt slighted.

After a few minutes, I heard a timid knock on my door. Inwardly, I groaned. "You may enter," I called.

The door opened and there stood Wiggins, looking slightly troubled but otherwise undaunted by what had just taken place. He had been there the whole time Ratcliffe and I had been talking.

"Princess, I was advised to speak to you," he said in his prissy little voice. "Governor Ratcliffe wants me to inform you that you need not fret about the matters of war. I assure you that we are doing everything in our quite considerable power—"

"Enough," I interrupted. "That will do, Wiggins."

He looked at me questioningly and I sighed. Any time before, I would have wanted to shout at him, but since Mulan told me her observation—"he doesn't really live, he merely exists"—I had begun to feel genuinely sorry for Wiggins, and I found it difficult to be angry with him.

"You are dismissed. I do not wish to hear the governor's message," I clarified.

The straight-laced little page bowed, and then trotted away like a puppy dog. I sighed again and closed my door.

Moments later, I heard another knock! This one sounded louder, more confident. "You may enter," I repeated.

Rapunzel walked in. "Hello Aurora," she said quietly. She sat next to me on my bed. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, everything is fine," I said. But my friend would not leave. She sat there and stared at me with her lively, light-green eyes. Giving up, I told her about my idea to write a letter to Princess Tiana, and how Ratcliffe had rejected it. How he had put me down and made me look naïve.

"I think your idea is a great one," Rapunzel argued. "Who cares if it is naïve?"

"Do _you_ think it's naïve?" I asked.

"No. But what do I know? All I am saying is it cannot hurt to try," she replied confidently.

I smiled in spite of myself. "You're so encouraging. Ratcliffe thinks I have no understanding whatsoever of how to curb conflict."

Rapunzel grimaced. "Ratcliffe really does not know what he's doing," she said boldly. "I never thought, even when I first looked at him, that he would make a good leader."

I had to agree, remembering what I had thought just a month earlier: how Ratcliffe seemed incapable of efficiently wielding power, and how he struck me as a fool who could be easily manipulated.

Rapunzel asked, "Did the governor order you not to write to Princess Tiana?"

"Well, no," I admitted. "He rejected the idea, but he didn't explicitly forbid it."

"Then write to her anyway! I'd love to see if your plan works and the matter gets resolved peacefully after all!" Rapunzel suggested, albeit excitedly. Then she giggled. "Ooh, I would _love _to see the look on Ratcliffe's face if that did happen! He'd have to apologize to you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Rapunzel, if you think those are good reasons—"

"Write to Tiana!" she insisted.

"Very well, I shall," I decided out loud. "Right now." And I marched over to my writing desk, spread a fresh sheet of parchment over it, and dipped my quill in ink. I expressed my fear and concern to Tiana, mentioning my wish for negotiation, and asking that she speak to her mother on my behalf. I had not intended to accuse her, but the longer I wrote, the more I felt obligated to tell the truth about my thought that the Queen's attack on the Ravenspost castle was unjustifiable.

If anyone thought my letter was too personal, Rapunzel did not. She read it for me, liked it, and then returned it to me for folding and sealing. Once the wax had dried, a new problem came to me: who would deliver a letter to the daughter of our adversary in battle?

"Rapunzel . . ." I began. But the same thought had already occurred to Rapunzel and she interrupted, "Don't worry. I know how we'll get you message to Nénuphar."

"How?" I asked.

Rapunzel came forward and took the letter from my hands. "Come with me," she said. She hurried out the door and I followed her.

Leading me past the main halls, she turned and went through an archway that led to the squires' living quarters. Pausing in front of one of the doors, she knocked, and a young man with reddish-brown hair answered. Upon seeing me, he removed his cap and quickly bowed.

"Aurora, this is Thomas," Rapunzel said. "Thomas, you know Princess Aurora."

"In a manner of speaking," said Thomas gently, standing up straight. "But we have never met face to face." He looked me in the eye—not rudely, but respectfully—and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess."

"Likewise. And call me Aurora," I said, smiling.

He smiled back.

"Thomas is Flynn's friend; he's a squire who helps with the horses," said Rapunzel. "He's brave and loyal and a fast rider."

Thomas blushed lightly at Rapunzel's compliments.

"And he knows all the discreet trails from here to Nénuphar," she continued. She turned to him and said, "Princess Aurora has a favor to ask you."

I took a deep breath and quietly explained everything to Thomas, hoping he would deliver my letter. When I finished, he sat down on a nearby bench and thought carefully. I could see he was no fool; he wanted to help me, but he knew the dangers involved. If Ratcliffe found out Thomas had left the kingdom without his permission—and to deliver a secret message to the enemy—he'd be furious, and Thomas would be punished. I knew I couldn't blame him if he said no.

But after a few minutes, he stood up again and said, "Well, with my master away at the battle, and me with little to do other than feed horses and polish armor, I suppose I will hardly be missed. And if we have a chance to negotiate peace with our enemies, I think it would be right to try. I will go. But Flynn must cover for me."

"He will," Rapunzel assured him. "No one will have any idea you have gone."

"Very well, Princess Aurora, I will be honored to deliver your letter." Thomas looked at me as he took the folded parchment from Rapunzel. "I should return in two weeks."

I felt an odd mixture of both relief and trepidation as I whispered, "Thank you, Thomas."

**Yep, I'm kind of a history geek. The landmarks and other famous features of Nénuphar, as Aurora describes it, are based on what I've read about Aquitaine, a large duchy in 12th-century southern France. The idea was to give readers the impression that Tiana's kingdom is a very far-off, though beautiful and unique place. Again, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you will give me some helpful feedback on this new chapter, be it praise or criticism; just please express your criticism politely. **


End file.
